


Healing

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Werewolf, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: Remus is recovering from yet another full moon when he hears a knock at the door. Sirius walks in, damaged by his family and soaked to the bone from the rain. Both boys need to be healed, and they need each other in order to do that.





	

Pain ripped through Remus’ body. His bare chest pressed against the freezing ground of the Potter’s cellar as he felt his body spasm. His fingers curled and uncurled as he gasped in pain, his back arching, tears pricking his eyes.

James and Peter watched wearily as they watched their best friend suffer through the unavoidable torture. They didn’t know how to comfort him… They couldn’t… They had to wait for him to change.

Remus reached out to the empty space next to him. It was a habit of his. Usually Sirius was there, clutching his hand and whispering that he would be okay. But Sirius wasn’t able to get out of his house this month. James tried to take his place by resting a nervous hand on Remus’ shoulder, but it wasn’t the same.

James pulled back and watched as Remus’ spine arched and broke into an entirely new shape, much larger, and much furrier. As Remus transformed at a painfully slow rate, his whole body shaking and spasming as his whole body grew to be twice his normal size and James and Peter shifted easily into their animagus forms and took their last peaceful breath before the werewolf truly took over his mind and body. Remus’ pants were in shreds on the ground and Remus was no longer there.

The large werewolf that took Remus’ place took a small breath before he turned around and spotted the stag and rat and let out a growl.

________________________________________________________________

 

Remus woke up to find himself sprawled across one of the Potter’s softer couches, a blanket over him, all the way up to his neck and a pillow beneath his head. A cup of tea sat on the small table beside him. He managed to breathe a laugh as he saw the puddle of tea that circled the mug, clearly someone had spilled it while bringing it over and he could only suspect James. Remus managed to sit up, groaning at the sharp pain he felt all through his body before taking a small sip of the tea. His nose scrunched up and quickly set the mug down. The tea was almost ice cold and very bitter, but he appreciated the notion.

Remus pushed the blanket off of himself to see he was dressed in a baggy pair of flannel pants and a black sweatshirt. He recognized them as James’ clothes as he rolled up his sleeves to check for damages. He could tell there were healing charms placed on him, but they didn’t feel the same as usual. He was sure Peter did them. James was terrible with healing, Peter was okay. It was Sirius that was usually the one to do it. He was excellent. He made Remus feel at peace and managed to push the pain away.

His whole body rested against the plush red pillows on the couch and he found himself unable to push himself back up and let the sleep pushing down his eyelids begin to take over him. He was nearly asleep when a loud, persistent knocking at the Potter’s front door startled him. Remus waited for someone to come down the stairs and open the door, but no one came. When the knocking ceased, Remus debated ignoring it. His whole body ached and the mere idea of standing up made him feel exhausted. Remus was startled awake again as the knocking started up again and he knew he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

It hurt. Just to lean forward, it physically pained him. He could feel a sharp pain down his abdomen, but he ignored it and pushed on, limping with every step. He wasn’t sure how he got a scar under his foot, but it proved to be incredibly painful.

“Coming.” Remus tried to call, but his voice was hoarse. He passed a window on his way out only to see it was still fairly dark outside. The sun was just beginning to rise and Remus suspected he just recently transformed back into his normal state. He couldn’t recall a time where he had been up so quickly after a full moon. Rain was beating down outside and Remus shivered at the draft coming through the window pane. The knocking became more desperate and Remus paused, his hand hovering over the door knob. It hadn’t occurred to him that someone violent could be behind the knocking. But Remus couldn’t move away. What if someone needed help?

Remus let the door swing open and paused, his mouth open in surprise as lightning struck not too far away from the shaking, broken down figure in the doorway.

“Sirius?” Remus’ eyes were wide, letting his weak body slide heavily to the side to allow Sirius’ trembling form through the doorway.

Sirius’ hair was plastered to his face from the rain, eyes red and puffy, clearly showing that he had been crying. He had stray cuts here and there across his face and down his arms. Remus grew even more concerned when he realized Sirius was only wearing a tee-shirt and shorts and was now shaking like a leaf, clothes sticking to him, drenched.

“M’ns.” Sirius murmured, shaking his head. He was just as surprised to see Remus in the doorway as Remus was to see him. His body seemed weak, but it was clear Remus’ was more so. Sirius’ hands gently grabbed Remus’ arms and pulled him along, supporting his weight as they made their way clumsily to the sofa Remus had just been sleeping on. “Why are you up? You should be in bed. C’mon. How was the moon tonight?”

Remus shook his head, pushing uselessly again Sirius as he forced him to lay back and rest. “Sirius, stop. We’re not focusing on me. What happened? What’s wrong?”

“It’s not important. You sleep. I’ll talk to Prongs.” Sirius quickly assured him, pulling the blanket over Remus. Sirius finished casting a quick drying spell on his clothes as Remus reached out and gently grabbed Sirius’ hand to stop him from standing up. This other hand going to gently brush some of the wet hair off of Sirius’s forehead. Sirius’s eyes closed for a moment as he let out a small sigh.

“Talk to me, Pads.” Remus whispered, moving over and gesturing for Sirius to sit beside him on the couch. “Stop treating me like I’m broken, you know I hate that.”

“I know, M’ns.” Sirius mumbled, hesitantly laying down beside Remus, making sure to keep some distance between them. He was intensely aware of Remus’ hand still cupping the side of his face and his brown eyes watching him with concern. “But… it’s… it’s not that important. It’s only four in the morning. You need rest. You need to sleep.”

“You’re more important to me.” Remus didn’t really mean for the words to leave his lips, but he meant them. “Tell me. Please.”

“I was disowned tonight.” Sirius breathed softly, shutting his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling of Remus’ warm fingers on his cheek.

“Oh, Sirius.” Remus whispered, drawing himself closer to Sirius, “I’m so sorry, Pads. What happened?”

“I was trying to sneak out.” Sirius kept his eyes shut as Remus’s fingers combed gently through his hair, “They told me I couldn’t come here and I just… It was the full moon, and you… I know James and Peter were there for you, but I felt like I should have been too, and I was laying in my room and I couldn’t stand the fact that I was being so useless…”

“Sirius, you’re not useless.” Remus paused, “Sirius. Look at me.”

Sirius’s eyes were filled with water when he finally looked up at the boy next to him.

“Oh, Sirius.” Remus whispered, using his thumb to brush away a stray tear that made it’s way down Sirius’s cheek. “I don’t blame you for not being here. You have no obligation to be there at all… It’s such a burden, you don’t need…”

“It’s never a burden, Moons.” Sirius sighed. “You’re not a burden.”

Remus shook his head and brushed another tear off of Sirius’s cheek. “Nevermind about that. You. We’re talking about you. You were sneaking out, but what happened?”

“They found me climbing out my window. I used a spell to shrink my trunk, I was planning just to spend the rest of the summer here. They grabbed me by the arms and yanked me back inside.” Sirius stopped and looked away from Remus. “A few hours later they erased me from that blasted family tree I told you about and told me to get out and never come back.”

“Sirius.”

“Yes?”

“What did they do to you?”

“Moony, it’s really not-”

“Sirius.”

“It was just a few hexes.” Sirius shook his head, “It’s not important. I promise.”

Remus let out a sigh, “Sirius, I know it was more than that. You said it was a few hours? What happened? What did they use?”

Sirius shook his head.

“Padfoot.” Remus voice was weak as his mind jumped to conclusions. He was sure he knew the answer. But he needed to hear it to be sure. “Tell me.”

Sirius shut his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?” Remus asked, his chest heavy as he watched the grey eyes in front of him fill with tears and look down at the couch space between them.

“Cruciatus.”

“Sirius.” Remus breathed, wrapping his arms around Sirius, pulling him into a tight embrace, letting Sirius rest his head in the crook of his neck as he felt the shorter boy’s body tremble in a sob. “I’m so sorry, Pads. You’re okay now. I promise. Everything will be okay now. You can stay here with the Potters, they’ve offered to take you in for years now. Or you can stay with me. I’ll sneak you into my house if I have to. You’re safe now, Sirius. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this. I’ve got you now, Sirius. Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“I’m s-sorry I missed the moon, Remus.” Sirius managed to apologize through his sobs and Remus shook his head, running one hand through his damp hair, the other securely around his waist as he felt Sirius’ tears soak through the shoulder of his sweatshirt, but he didn’t mind.

“Don’t apologize, Sirius.” Remus whispered, pulling him closer, pressing his forehead to the top of Sirius’s head, “Never apologize.”

“I feel awful about it.” Sirius mumbled, finally calming down a little. “I’m always there. I know how hard it is for you. Did anyone heal your injuries?”

“Yeah, I think.” Remus said dismissively, “That’s not what’s important. Sirius, I don’t blame you. In fact, I blame myself. You got hurt and disowned because you were trying to help me.”

“We both know it was coming regardless of if I snuck out tonight or not.” Sirius pulled himself up, drying the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “Where does it hurt, Moony?”

“Sirius, please.” Remus watched as Sirius knelt over him. He was pushed down gently when he tried to sit up. “My injuries are minor. Yours… That curse… Let me heal you.”

“There’s no spell to heal it.” Sirius forced a smile down at Remus, “You know that, Remus. It’s fine. The hurting stops once the spell is done. I promise, I’m okay. Please let me help you at least.”

“Sirius.”

“I couldn’t be there tonight. At least let me help you now.” Sirius paused, “Please, Moony. I need something else to think about right now.”

“Okay.” Remus sighed.

“Where does it hurt?”

Remus didn’t answer. Instead he pulled his sweatshirt up, sliding it off, revealing a horrible gash that stretched from the top left of his chest down to his right hip.

“Fuck, Remus.” Sirius’s eyes went wide, one finger instinctively going to run down the length of the cut and Remus’s body twitched at the pain that stung through his chest. “Did anyone even bother to heal this?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they did, Sirius.” Remus hissed involuntarily as Sirius placed his wand gently against the cut, muttering a few different healing spells under his breath, watching Remus carefully to make sure he wasn’t in pain. The nasty part about healing spells was the fact that it usually caused some sort of pain somewhere else in the body. But Remus seemed fine. Or maybe he was just used to it. “You know they’re not too great at healing spells.”

“I know.” Sirius grumbled, looking annoyed at the ghastly state of Remus’s chest, “But you could get an infection like this.”

“You fuss too much.” Remus sighed, but he didn’t seem to be annoyed. He shut his eyes and let Sirius cast a few extra healing spells on him before he summoned a healing potion he knew to be in the next room over. “Oh, Sirius, I hate that, you know I do. I don’t need it.”

“You know it helps.” Sirius uncapped the vial and let some spill into his hand.

“I know.” Remus grumbled, pouting like a child. “But I hate it.”

“I know.” Sirius breathed a soft laugh.

Remus hissed and tried to squirm away from Sirius’s fingers as the potion began to burn his skin.

“It’s okay. It’ll wear off. Count to ten.” Sirius whispered, his hand running in soft circles on a portion of Remus’s healed hip.

Remus’s eyes were squeezed shut from pain as he obeyed, counting to ten in his head as the burning began to fade away. The pain he had felt since waking up was now significantly lessened. “Thanks, Pads.”

“Anywhere else?” Sirius asked, looking down at his best friend in concern. Remus shook his head.

“Just lay down, Pads.”

Sirius obeyed this time, and let himself fall down beside Remus and turned to look at him. “I’m sorry you have to go through this each time, Moons.”

“And I’m sorry you were landed with such an awful group of people you have to call family.” Remus whispered in response, leaning forward to rest against Sirius’s chest, pulling the blanket over the two of them. “You deserve so much better. Karma owes you.”

“I think karma has repaid me.” Sirius allowed Remus to snuggle closer to him before wrapping his arm lightly around his waist. “I’ve been given a pretty kick-ass group of friends.”

“That was lame.” Remus snorted a small laugh, holding Sirius tight. “Sirius, you’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Thanks, M’ns.” Sirius whispered, a small smile taking over his lips as he watched the boy in his arms press his face softly into his chest. “You too.”

“Mm.” Remus mumbled, his eyelids heavy as he let sleep overtake him.


End file.
